


Together

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Creepy, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post 2x08 -- Annie has something to show Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Another Damn Dialogue Fic (or mostly.) For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/) "Annie isn't what she seems" Friday Drabble Challenge. Posted there and linked at my main blog. All things _Life on Mars_ belong to Auntie Beeb and Kudos. I'm just playing with them.
> 
> [Comm posting with comments](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1650251.html?thread=20408907#t20408907)

Together

“I’m sorry we were interrupted earlier, Annie.”

“S’alright, Sam. He wouldn’t be the Guv if he weren’t always interrupting.”

“So, dinner? I want to spend more time with you.”

“But Sam, we already spend a lot of time together. You haven’t seemed to enjoy it.”

“What?”

“I’ve been with you almost every night. You’re always telling me to go away.”

The woman he held seemed to melt, shrinking in both height and size. Her hair lengthened and turned blonde; her clothes changed in a swirl of color into a child’s bright-red party dress.

“I’ll always be with you, Sam.”


End file.
